Interesting data sets often contain attributes with ordered domains: timestamps, sequence numbers, surrogate keys, measured values such as sales, temperature and stock prices, etc. Understanding the semantics of such data is an important practical problem, both for data quality assessment as well as knowledge discovery. However, integrity constraints such as functional and inclusion dependencies do not express any ordering properties.